Hina Inn
by lil-kinky-kagome
Summary: Inuyasha and the rest decide to spend the night in something new! wooc people!
1. We got there!

Before you start reading I want you to know I'm new with this whole fanfic thingy, It's the first time I'm actually writing something and reading it!.........and it uuhh makes sense. Please no flames! And also this fic has some spoilers cause no character is exactly as it is in the anime. By the way Shippo is a teen in this.  
  
Ch.1 Thought you had it??!  
  
"C'mon on guys it's the premiere opening!" called Kagome "Big Deal!" grumbled Inuyasha Kagome jumped down the well,with everyone following her.  
  
=In Kagome's Era= "Where is it anyway?" asked Inuyasha clulessly "We have to pack first!" Kagome ran into the house up to her room and started packing "Fine,ok,whatever" Inuyasha wondered off  
Sango,Miroku and Shippo went to the mall and bought some clothes; after they all picked out what they wanted they went to the cashier person. "That's $4,895 & 65c" said the cashier lady "What??" they all asked "Money please or I could just ask the guards to escort you to the door" she said while doing her nails O.O blink "uhh......" "Well?....." she asked  
½ hour later "Guards!!!" shouted the lady 6 Strong men chased them all around the mall "I think we lost em...." said Shippo while panting The guards grinned "Uh...Shippo this might be a good chance to run" Miroku said while pointing behind him Shippo turned around "aahhh!!!" he ran away. By time Shippo reached the escalator they were nowhere to be found.  
He was soon pulled into the elevator. "aah!" Sango and Miroku covered his mouth.  
  
=With Kagome= She packed her whole closet, literally......... "ok,what else?" she looked at the clock "ITS TIME ALREADY!" (a/n: duh you took the whole day!) "Lets go! the bus is leaving!" shouted Inuyasha "Where's Sango,Shippo and Miroku??!?!?!" she asked "Who gives! Lets go! They'll find their way,we wont!" he pushed her into the bus and locked the door. "Hey! INUYASHA!"  
The bus drove off and reached their in a few. 


	2. Hina Inn awaits you!

Ch. 2 Hina Inn awaits you!  
  
They stepped into the crowd and looked up at the 10 story hotel ready to be opened in 5,4,3,2,1!  
Everyone rushed in,then suddenly Kagome sensed a jewel shard,it was coming closer,and closer,and closer and..............................and closer and closer until it was right in front of her. IT WAS NARAKU!  
  
"o.O Naraku?" she wondered "Naraku mah main man!" Inuyasha and Naraku greeted each other like real good bros. Loud Speaker: "Hello and welcome all to Hina Inn!"  
Inuyasha recognized that voice,the priestess...sorry I mean lady opened the doors on each story. "Ki-ki- Kikyo...Oh sorry that was Inuyasha's line" said Kagura "Ki-ki- Kikyo......" Inuyasha stared "hmm....Inuyasha" she smirked "KIKYO! GET TO WORK! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I PAY YOU FOR!!!" down the stairs walked btchy lil kid who was a sucker for cute guys! "O.O That's your boss?!?!?!!!" asked Inuyasha and Kagome "Hina?......- -.- yeah..."  
  
=Back With Shippo= "Shh......there are 2 cameras in this elevator" Sango whispered  
They all put on the clothes they bought and walked out acting cooler and normaler. As Sango walked out the store the alarm went of and the lights started flashing. "Miroku, Shippo when I say !" They split up in different directions.  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
Bejuu: I think it was a success,I actually wrote something and I like it too! Lets see the next chappie will be a fight with a lil cursing. Shippo is just so damn shexy in that jersey! Kenshin: But... Bejuu: Shut up btch! Don't argue wid me! 


	3. A FIGHT! Over rather stupid things

Ch. 3 A FIGHT! Over rather stupid things...... "What! Ya got a prob...OMG! Look at the cute lil doggy! Wanna box of Scooby snax!?!" Hina said eccentricly "Frive...I mean...What!?!?!!!!" Inuyasha played along  
Tweaks his ears "Where'd buy em? Can I get one?! Huh! Huh! Can I!" Hina did her big sad puppy dog eyes. -everybody sweat dropped- "Huh? Did I say something stupid? C'mon guys spill" she was clueless "C'om Inuyasha,lets go" Kagome called him "Yeah" he said getting ready to move "Inuyasha!?!" her eyes glimmered "So that is your name! I shall call you lord Inuyasha!" she stood proudly on the waterfalls. Everyone fell over anime style. Naraku narrowed his eyes watching them,"She's more crazy over him the Miroku's craze over a chicks butt" -.-  
Suddenly Miroku popped out of nowhere "I thought that was for chappie 5!" reads script. "Huh?? Since when were you here O.O" everyone questioned him. "Oh.........right" he crawled through the window "There he goes!" shouted the guards as they chased him "Uh...ok then O.o" everyone was totally freaked out "Kiss me Lord Inuyasha,kiss me,that is our apsalute wish" heart eyes "Hell No!" he put on his 'who do ya think I am' face on. Kikyo tapped his should and shook her head "not wise to disobey her" "What! Your agreeing with her!?!!" points  
Kikyo pushed him onto her and starts to whistle innocently "Wo!!!" he kissed Hina Kisses him "YAY!" - "That actually felt kinda nice" he smirked "Thanx" winks  
Kagome quickly knocked him "INUYASHA!" "Yeah,um Kagome" he said calmly "Yes" eyes glimmering "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!????!?!!"  
(B/N: Don't ask no questions .) (B/N: sees the birds flying out) "Listen you 'Kagome Person' don't be hatin just because he aint kissin ya!"  
Puts on her say what face "Don't be braggin bout 1 lil touch he idnt even wanna give ya" "HA! I've had guys jump off cliffs to just TOUCH me!" she bragged  
(B/N: your not that beautiful!) O.O blinks "Oh yeah! Well this one guy tried to kill Inuyasha to have me!" sticks out tongue  
(B/N: you guys had something? O.O) "Is this true Love Inuyasha...sorry I mean Lord" she questioned ; "Feh!" he turned his head "Oh,it is" covers mouth "sorry burp,now what were you saying?" scratches head "oh yeah,whats his name" "Kouga!" heart eyes "I told you never to say his name again! Its spelt K-O-G-A!!" he shouted -Silence- -cricket chirping- O.O Blinks "So,who's up for pizza!?!!" "You broke the silence" Kanna whispered -.- -.-  
Hina left and came back in 4 hours O.O "My God! Its Anne Palmer! Oh sorry its just Kanna....but still...WHY!!!" . Kanna narrowed her eyes "Where was I!? Oh yeah!" stands infront of Kagome "IS A LICK YUH WANT INA YUH BOMBO CLAUGHT!" "Bitch Say what!?!" Kagome put on her say what face "Oh hell no nigga,who you call Bitch!" pulls on her hair "Sacred Arrow!" Hina just burped –BUUUURP!- arrow dies (B/N: damn homie...) "Sorry but Imp retiring" the arrow picked up his bags and left "THAT WAS MY LAST ARROW!" fire on her head  
Both of them just attacked each other =FIGHT= (B/N: Imp not writtin out alla dat yuh know all I goin she is dem urt each auda)  
Hina and Kagome dem urt each auda and get bruises an black and blue eye! "$$hole" Kagome mumbled Of course Hina didn't take it well =FIGHT= blah,blah,blah sht like that,yati yati yata and stuff like dat........................... "Lets get back,they might get dangerous" Naraku suggested "How bout we just walk away slowly,maybe they notice."  
Everyone nodded. They all backed away slowly.  
-Background Music- guitar singing instrumental screaming opera somen "OPERA!" Kagome shouted "WHY THE HELL YOU PLAYIN OPERA!" Hina added "Uhh...Imp too stoned to remember,dude!" the D.J said in a surfer voice.  
-Hina and Kagome sweatdrop- (B/N: -is poked- -hears a voice- Wah? Dem done yet?)  
  
Bejuu: "Yes we are not don't yet and thank you for asking! Wait,I asked that!" Kenshin: "So whats the next chappie about?" Bejuu: "Is bout Sango,Miroku and Shippo ina prison Kenshin: O.O "witch" Bejuu: "Who you callin witch,bitch!" Kenshin: -narrows eyes- Bejuu: "I am fire,you are bush, I can kills you!"  
Fire Bush = Bush Dead,Fire Wins! 


End file.
